1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to secured communications between computers, including the secured delivery of messages to wireless mobile communication devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless mobile communication devices are often authenticated with a combination of Information in subscriber identification module (SIM) cards within the device and personal identification numbers (PINs). This approach, however, can cause authentication to be dependent upon the device, making changes in a device (such as changing the mobile device number (MDN) from one device to another) cumbersome. It may also not adequately prevent access to secured information in the event the device is stolen, until the device gets deactivated. The approach may also be challenging to scale to multiple mobile platforms.
Efforts are being made to centralize the task of gathering messages (including emails) for wireless mobile communication devices from multiple sources. The need for better messaging security may be particularly great here, as queries to the central messaging-gathering system may be able to be sent by anyone over the Internet and because of the sensitivity of the comprehensive messaging information which it gathers and stores. Accessing the central messaging gathering system should require authentication in a secured way.
Better authentication and security are therefore needed.